Here on after
by nann4412
Summary: Takamatsu moved from the Land of Colors after the war with Madara, because his mom decided Konoha would be best for him to live and so they moved. He joins Konoha University and everyone gets assigned to a brand knew squads.


*yawn*"uh its Monday already?" I thought, and then I jumped out of my bed. "Finally it's the first day of my new school" I rushed went over to my closet and pulled out my regular outfit which consisted on black pants, white t-shirt, black leather hoodie with no sleeves, and black and dark purple high tops. I went to the bathroom and look at myself like normal, wow, I'm beautiful. I stared at my dark purple hair that was medium length and was a little curly, my beautiful ocean blue eyes, and as I brushed my teeth I had huge canines with matching lowers. As I finished admiring myself and grooming I walked out of my bathroom to see my mom waiting for me.

"Taka I made you breakfast it's on the counter I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and for lunch I made you ramen" my mom said. I thanked her and hugged her. When I went to the living room I quickly ate before stretching. I looked at my clock 7:15, class didn't start for another thirty minuets, I decided to leave so I could get a find out what my first class was.

As I walked around Konoha I was amazed on how different it was from the land of colors. I found myself walking in circles and then I noticed a shop was open I decided it would be best for me to ask for directions. When I walked in I was greeted and I sat down.

"Excuse me I just moved here and I am a student at the ninja university can you point me where to go?" I asked.

"I can, in fact I'm a student there myself" the guy sitting two chairs away from me. He was wearing almost all black with an orange swirl on his back, he had yellow hair surprisingly well kept, he had whiskers, he looked around my age roughly 22 no older than 24. "Are you gonna stare at me or you commin?"

"Oh right I'm coming" I quickly replied as I left with the boy.

"And by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm 23 years old and you are?" he asked extending a hand.

"I'm Takamatsu Hishibi but you can call me Taka if you like" I happily said returning the handshake. We walked and soon we arrived at school.

"Well here we are! Lets see what your class will be…HEY isn't this amazing we got the same class you must be pretty strong to be in the same class as me" he laughed and then he showed me to our class.

"LATE, LATE, LATE, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE!" Eurka screamed as we walked in the class room.

"Calm down Sensei I was getting some ramen and then by luck I bumped into a new student, and here we are" Naruto smiled pointing at me as I walked in the class room. It became very quiet as soon as they heard that I was a new student.

"Ah you must be Takamatsu Hishibi welcome!" he said smiling at me slightly. I bowed and looked at Naruto who waved his hand as if to follow him. We sat in the third row next to a girl with pink hair and two other one with dark purple like me, and the other with yellow hair.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Sakura and this is Hinata and Ino" she said smiling and pointing at the other two who waved. I smiled and waved. Later on we had an hour break and I was surrounded by almost everyone in the class, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Choji, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Haku, and Sasuke who was dragged to meet me, and Destiny and finally Tachibana.

"Alright the break is over everyone sit down, I know you all have been in squads before but I am going to put you in knew squads same concept just different people" He said and then pulled out a clipboard. "Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro squad one, Sasuke Temari, and Kiba, then Neji, Tenten, Shino, squad three, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru… wait weren't you three a team before oh well, Gaara, Tachibana, Lee, and finally Taka, Destiny, and Haku" he finished. He then walked to the front of the class and smiled. "This time you will not have a sensei but a squad leader that will serve as your sensei I suggest you guys go to the training grounds to know your teammates a little better and then decide who the leader is and while you're out their try to get some training in" he smiled before kicking us all out of his classroom.

"Umm can someone inform me on what's going on?" I asked walking towards everyone.

"Well basically we formed groups of three and are called a squad normally we would have a sensei but being we are one of the top ninja we don't need one so we have a captain which basically is the leader that makes all the decisions" Neji said pointing to his two teammates.

"I see, so I'm with destiny and Haku?" I asked Neji, he nodded. I looked around and spotted Destiny, she wore a black sweatshirt with a red Uchiha symbol on the back, and she had on dark black jeans with red flames on the bottom, and regular dark blue ninja shoes, she had straight black hair and her eyes were a golden brown with specs of black around the outside.

"Hey Taka looks like we'll be working together I'm glad!" she said happily.

"Yeah I am also pleased to have the new kids with us" Haku said materializing from a puddle next to us. Haku didn't wear his normal mask he wore a white mask with a purple x on the front, the mask also wore pretty much the same clothes, the only thing he really changed was his hair he cut it short to look more like a man, he said he got annoyed with guys coming up to him and trying to flirt.

"I'm not really the new kid I just moved away and know I'm back" Destiny said.

"Well that may be true, but I didn't know you when you left so to me you're also the new kid" he replied then he looked at me.

"I'm not about to argue even though I've been back for a year" she said.

"Well then, shall we get to know each other since we'll be working together?" I said changing the subject before thing got uneasy.

"That's a perfect idea" Destiny agreed.

"Sure why not" Haku said. Haku offered to come to his house but Destiny refused she said that his father scared her, and Haku said Destiny's house is really boring and her mom is over protective of her and probably would kill her if there were two boys to just come over unexpected.

"Well that just leaves your house Taka" they both said. Aww why does it have to be my house I know my older sister is probably back from our old home getting her stuff and knowing that she will be all over them I thought.

"Umm my house isn't really the best place…I know how about this today we go to Haku's house the tomorrow we go to Destiny's and finally mine then we repeat" I offered. This way when they come to my house Skylar will be at her new job.

"Uh…alright that's a reasonable deal" Haku sighed.

"Well then it's settled so lead the way Haku" Destiny smiled. We followed Haku around the village and then we came to a decent size house. I actually solved their problem and at the same time avoided creating one of my own…or so I thought.

"Alright let's begin…let's see something simple uh how about favorite color I'll go first my favorite color is light blue and turquoise. Haku said. "Destiny your up"

"My favorite color is Green, yellow, and red." She replied swiftly.

"Dark Purple like my hair" I said putting my hands on top of my head. I smile then quickly stopped.

"Favorite song?" Destiny asked. "Mine is My Girl by the Temptations"

"Classic but I would have to go with Average Man by Reel Big Fish" Haku said proudly.

"Well I am going with Stand Too Close by Motion City Soundtrack" I said.

"Never heard of them" Destiny said "Me neither" Haku added on.

"Well I suppose I could sing it if you'd like" I shyly said.

"Please do" Haku said amused.

"Definitely I would love to hear you sing" Destiny excitedly said.

"Alright then let me get my guitar." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a square with a button it. When I pushed the button it transformed into a silver acoustic guitar. I sighed and began to strum the guitar at a medium tempo

"If I stand to close I might fall in but if I'm to far gone I'll never win if you believe in me, I might just wanna spend some time with you again" I sang. "I'm afraid I tend to disappear into an anxious state when you draw near there is no reasoning its quite a silly thing but it's the way I've been for years so I will understand if you don't stay they say I'm great at first but then the magic fades into an awful hue of dismal views and pessimistic attitude" I said strumming my silver guitar. "All this…distance…years of sweet resistance…swirling…over head like angry clouds of discontent" I paused and decided to end there as I slowed down my strumming.

"Dude that was amazing I can't believe you can sing" Haku said.

"I'm speechless that was so beautiful" Destiny said happily. Yesss the thinks my singing is beautiful mission accomplished I thought,

"Well I don't mean to be rude but uh it getting late so I think it's time for you guys to leave we'll pick this up tomorrow at Destiny's house" he said shoving us out the door.

"Hey Taka it was nice meeting you and I'm so glad we're on a squad, and I am going to have to hear the rest of that song you were singing" she smiled and hugged me.

"Alright" I squeaked out, hugging back. We said our goodbyes and as I walked home I passed the ramen shop where I met Naruto. When I got home I locked myself into my room while my mom was sleeping. I lay on my bed and thought, is this what I'm supposed to be doing with my life dad? Back home I was a top ninja now I'm here and I'm singing and I might have a crush. I don't know with things being like they are before I'm not in a position to return. *yawn* I'm tired this is a whole new village; I guess I'll see what's in store for me tomorrow.

**End of chapter 1, this is my first story on here so what can I do to improve? And I'll be making up couples later on so you guys can tell me who you want.**


End file.
